


Electric Blue

by suzannahbee123



Series: Shades of Blue [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Infinity War, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Angst, Voyeurism, electricy play during sex, intense Thor, smut smut smut, thor odinson smut, thor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You come to this same club every Friday, it’s what you need to survive. One day, you spot him looking at you, his eyes never leaving you and now, everything is different.





	Electric Blue

Everything was different… after. 

****

And yet, it was still the same. People still went to work. People still got up and did the housework and ate sandwiches and did all that boring stuff because  _ life,  _ if only for the living, would never stop.

****

And some things, no matter what size tragedy you were dealt, would always remain the same.

****

You used to come here, every Friday night with your best friends. The music would transport you, and them, to different places, better places, where you weren’t just a waitress, and you had made it in your dreams. Where you were truly, madly,  _ deeply  _ desired by that One Guy. 

Where life had worked out for you.

****

How unfair that it took fifty percent of the world’s population to disappear for everything you ever wanted to come true.

****

Now, you were back at your favourite club, still filled with people, and all dancing to escape an entirely different set of problems, and you were on your own.

****

Since that day you had been alone. Only the grey/blue haze of this club remained the same from before.

****

***

****

The first time you saw him, you didn’t really  _ see  _ him. You were dancing, always dancing, allowing strangers hands to glide across your exposed skin, leisurely. Your dress was expensive, a designer brand bought for you by your very own personal shopper. What had once been far too expensive was now well within your price range.

****

The designer aterial was already ruined, by sweat, by alcohol, but who cared? You now had many more.

****

Hands were everywhere. Music drowned out the pretty and filthy words spoken in your ears. You felt nothing, only the desire to get swept away.

****

Until you saw those  _ eyes. _

****

They swam at you from out of the gloom surrounding the dance floor. Bright, electric, blue. Nothing soft about those eyes, or that shade of blue. They held  _ power  _ and you were immediately enraptured by them. You didn’t see the person they belonged to, the glimpse of those eyes only lasted a second, and then they disappeared.

****

Alone.

****

You looked around, spinning in the arms of the man at your back, but you couldn’t see the owner of the powerful eyes, again. The stranger smiled down at you, hungry and desperate.

****

You took his hand and led him to a booth. For however long this lasted with this stranger, you wouldn’t have to remember how  _ lonely  _ you really were.

****

***

****

It was another two weeks before you saw him again. That it was a  _ him  _ was in absolutely no doubt. 

****

The music was sweeping you away, as you had hoped it would. Today you were promoted at work. Vice President of the firm you worked at. An honour, really. 

****

Except it wasn’t. All the really viable candidates were dust and the pool to choose from was far too limited. So, you took another short, revealing and expensive dress, and went to your club. Time didn’t matter, the strangers pawing at you never mattered. They had the same needs as you. They just wanted to  _ not _ be alone, even for a second. Even with strangers.

****

One stranger was pressed up against you, grinding his pelvis into yours, holding you possessively against him. You held on, riding his thigh, uncaring that your dress had ridden up, exposing far more of you than was decent. You just needed this, this high, this  _ closeness. _

****

It was fake but it was more real than the rest of your life.

****

The stranger dipped you over his forearm, trailing kisses down your neck and to your chest, nudging the straps of your dress down with his nose, exposing more skin, more curves…

****

You open your eyes, looking over the club and the seething masses, dispassionately. Your, almost, upside down viewpoint made the whole situation even more unreal and you smile.

****

And that’s when that inhuman flash of blue caught your eye again.

****

A man was smiling at you from his seat by the dance floor. The leather seat he sat on, ensconced within one of the, many, partially hidden alcoves, could barely contain the sheer size of him. Even from here you could see this man was  _ built.  _ And the way he sat? That leather chair could well have been his hard earned throne.

****

The stranger holding you pulled you back up, breaking your eye contact with the blue eyed man, and spun you in his arms so your back was to his chest. You continued to grind against each other. You on his thigh, and the stranger against the curve of your ass.

****

The man’s smile grew wider as he watched. He spread his  _ long  _ legs, wide. Slinking down in the seat, he rubbed against his very impressive thighs and, just like that, you came.

****

The stranger behind you growled in your ear as he felt you soak his trousers and began pulling you towards the booths. You turned your head slightly and kissed the stranger, giving you a moment to look back for the man.

****

He was gone.

****

_ Alone again. _

****

_ *** _

****

It went on for weeks. You would head to the club on a Friday night, head screaming with the ever present silence surrounding your life. The noise and din and bass was your crutch, your addiction. As soon as you started dancing, you would become surrounded by people. Men. Women. It didn’t matter.

****

And through it all,  _ he  _ watched.

****

This  _ man  _ would stalk around the edges of the dance floor, smirking sensually and sometimes glaring in apparent frustration, as you were manhandled and groped by your partners. The well tailored clothes he wore did absolutely  _ nothing  _ to hide his powerful beauty from you. His dark golden hair glinted in the low blue lights of the club. His bronzed skin shone, regardless of how dark his surroundings and never, it seemed, with something as human as sweat.

****

His glow was almost otherworldly.

****

Then there was his… aura, for lack of a better word. He exuded power and dominance. His smile, his smirk, his sensuality, all these fit him well, like a favoured coat. They were emotions that he clearly enjoyed flaunting.

****

It was the anger and frustration that he seemed more reluctant to show.

****

Across several months, he would stare openly at you as you lost yourself to the music and the people. The decadent surroundings that you didn’t feel you deserved, and yet, you desperately needed to survive. At first it was almost fun. To be watched. To feel his eyes on you as you moved with the seething masses. To know that he was somehow  _ still  _ watching as you and your chosen partner disappeared to the nearest dark corner to take your escapism to the next level. 

****

From the moment you stepped in the club over these months, his eyes never left you, but he never came closer than the edge of the dance floor.

****

It left you desperate. Needy. Completely unfulfilled and, soon, the very thing that you needed in order to escape the barren loneliness of your life was sapped away from you, all because of  _ him. _

****

You tried, many times, to follow him, to confront him, to demand he tell you who he was and why he stared. Every time you got close, however, he would disappear, leaving you even more angry and frustrated. Even more lonely.

****

Heartbroken and alone.

****

***

****

It had been a month since you had seen your electric blue eyed mystery man, and you were torn between the conflicting emotions of frantic worry, desperate desire to see him again and fury that his presence still lingered enough in your club for it to make your Friday night activities almost unbearable to you now.

****

You craved him.

****

This complete stranger had created a storm inside you that followed you  _ everywhere  _ you were, at your job, at your gym, your home and your bed. All you thought about were those eyes and the turbulent emotions you could see in them when he looked at you.

****

The feeling of being  _ alone  _ was becoming overwhelming, and you almost counted down the seconds until you could get into your dark blue haven, where you could be surrounded by people who were just as desperately alone as you felt and who wanted the exact same distractions as you did.

****

As soon as you got into the dark space, the bass pumping through your body and the noise and the smells overpowering you, almost to the point of numbing you, you relaxed, and headed straight for the dance floor, determined to enjoy this one night a week where you could find peace.

****

Two hours in and you knew it for a lie. You would never find peace again. Not without  _ him. _

****

The man you were gyrating against pulled you closer, whispering dark and sensual words in your ear. Well, at least you assumed that’s what he was doing, if the erection poking at you through his trousers was anything to go by, it was too loud to really be sure.

****

Abruptly, you just couldn’t do it anymore. This wasn’t right and was no longer what you wanted. The strangers and their entirely fake solace. You wanted a partner, you wanted  _ peace. _

****

The random stranger was trying to pull you along, to take you to one of the more spacious and secluded alcoves, clearly you and he had done this before but you couldn’t remember it, and you dragged your feet, shaking your head at him. He wouldn’t listen, however, meaning you had to take desperate measures, you twisted your fingers, currently clasped too firmly in his hand, and dug your nails into the soft skin of his palm as hard as you could, breaking the skin and causing him to howl in pain.

****

As soon as his grip loosened, you pushed him away, sending him into some other people who promptly took umbrage with the interruption and shoved him back.

You escaped in the confusion, heading up some stairs to a balcony that overlooked the dance floor.

****

To be alone.

****

As soon as you reached the solitude of the balcony, you felt a calm settle over you. It was still loud, but you were separate from it, you were stood in the dark, hidden and cloaked and able to look down at the teeming masses and, for the first time since that tragedy had happened, you didn’t want to be a part of that anymore. The darkness here was more soothing than the blue/grey lights below.

****

You rest your arms on the bar, sighing in something between joy and sadness. Joy, because you knew now you wanted to live your life back as it should be, make the friends and family you had lost, proud of you. Sadness because, well, you would never see your blue eyed mystery man again.

****

How long you stood there for, you didn’t know, but at some point, you felt the large presence at your back and your blood started pumping just a little bit faster. The colours of the club became just a little brighter and anticipation shot through you like adrenaline.

****

_ He  _ was behind you, finally.

****

His warmth swamped over you as he stepped directly behind you, his large hands coming to rest on the bar on either side of you, effectively trapping you. He leant over you, he was  _ much  _ taller than you had realised, and you had spent a  _ lot _ of time looking. His nose gently travelled the length of your neck and he took a deep breath of your skin.

****

His close proximity was like a drug, you were immediately addicted and he hadn’t even truly touched you. You didn’t even know his name and you were ready to do anything he asked, if only he would put his lips on your too sensitive skin…

****

“Tell me you want me.”

****

“I want you.” No hesitation. The deep baritone of his voice was heard easily over the music and went straight to your core. You were certain of it, at his command, you would fall to your knees in front of him.

****

And you would thank him for it.

****

“Tell me your name.”

****

“Y/N.”

****

“Beautiful, Y/N.”

****

There was sorrow in this man's voice, you could hear it as clear as a bell, even if you couldn’t see his face, yet. “Will you tell me your name?”

****

“Do you really wish to know? That hasn’t been your style so far.”

****

“Yes. I want to know your name. Please tell me.”

****

A low chuckle, then a very, _very_ soft kiss to that sweet spot behind your ear, then, “It is Thor. I have dreamed of you chanting my name during our passion. As I claim you.”

****

_ I want to be claimed. I don’t want to be alone anymore… _

****

“Thor.” You turn, so you can finally look at him fully, “Like the God of Thunder.”

****

His answering smile is sensual, sinful, and oh so beautiful, his bright, electric blue eyes light up from within with a white light, so quick you almost think that you have imagined it, and he leans down again, to talk softly into your ear,

****

“My beautiful Y/N. That is  _ exactly  _ what I am.”

****

You can’t answer. Thunder booms, loud enough to be heard even over the music, and you  _ know.  _ You had fallen in love with The God Of Thunder.

****

You don’t move, you just stare at him, your eyes making quick darts across his body, trying to take him all in, but you can’t seem to get enough of him. There was so  _ much  _ to look at. His pristine white shirt fit him perfectly, but still strained over his large shoulders and absolutely  _ huge  _ biceps. The top couple of buttons were undone, exposing glorious golden skin that made your fingertips tingle with the need to touch and trace.

****

Throwing caution to the wind, you gave into your desire and raised your trembling fingers to that exposed patch of skin, your eyes never leaving his.

****

The first touch was electric.

****

You immediately wanted  _ more _ and your hands both pushed their way into the space afforded to you by the undone buttons, tracing and mapping his shoulders and running up his neck so your fingers could run through he short hair at the back of his head before tangling into the longer locks at the top of his head.

****

You pull his face to yours, your lips touching, tracing, but not quite making full contact. Your tongue wanted to taste, and you, oh so slowly, traced it across his bottom lip…

****

The moan he made, deep in the back of his throat sent fire through your bloodstream. The sharp taste of him, mint and something like citrus, was the sweetest and most addictive taste you had ever had on your tongue and you immediately needed  _ more _ . You needed it all. You needed Thor, right  _ now _ .

****

You took two more swipes across his bottom lip, before you couldn’t hold back any longer, and you pressed yourself against him, as close as you could physically get, raising up on tiptoes and pulling his face towards you, clashing your lips to his fervourently.

****

This kiss was your awakening, the benediction that you had needed, for so long. Everything that had come before it, the loss, the loneliness, the certainty that you didn’t deserve the life you had been living and the strangers in this club that you used to drown out your crushing survivors guilt, all of it was gone thanks to this one incredible kiss with Thor, the God of Thunder.

****

His arms snapped around you, holding your head to his and pulling you impossibly closer to his firm body, all you could do was hold on for dear life, you clung to his soft hair, pulling on it gently and running your nails over his scalp, moaning into his mouth when he dropped both hands to the curve of your ass and squeezed, grinding against you, so you could feel his erection against your leg.

****

He didn’t stop kissing you, wouldn’t let your mouth go for even a second. You had never been kissed like this, like he could make you cum just with his plump and soft lips moving against yours, with his tongue only inside your mouth and nowhere near any of the other parts of your body that were singing for his mouth. 

****

The music was still playing loudly, the crowd was still moving in tandem with the noise, underneath you, but you were lost to what Thor was doing to your body. His right hand dropped, moving over the back of your thigh, and lower to the back of your knee. Thor left your mouth for the briefest of moments, opting to continue his sensual torment on your neck, instead of your mouth, taking a firm grip of the back of your knee, he hoisted it around his waist, holding it there.

****

This new position meant he could get even closer, and he now stood pressed directly over your vulnerable core, the small scrap of black lace could barely be considered a barrier against your exposure.

****

“Mmmm, I do love this material. So feminine. So sensual.” Thor growled in your ear, sending a fresh flood of arousal to your, already weeping, core. “Do not let go of my neck, sweet Y/N.”

****

His left hand dropped from the back of your head, down the column of your throat, squeezing ever so gently in warning, before travelling down lower, his thumb pausing just long enough to flick over your pebbled nipple over the fabric of your dress, before he finally reached the apex of your thighs, 

****

“I wonder how soft this skin is…” His fingers brushed gently over the fabric that still covered you, “I wonder how it will feel clenching down on my fingers…”

****

You gasp as he pulls your thong to the side and eases his index finger inside you, slowly, and with patience that could only be learned by someone who had been alive for many, many centuries.

****

Who knew how to draw out the pleasure of his partner.

****

This one finger slowly sought out every pleasure spot inside you and was long enough to hit each and every one of them, you were seeing stars within seconds and you threw your head back on your shoulders, only to meet the bright blue eyes of your God,

****

“I am not done, yet.”

****

A second finger joined the first, his pace began to increase, and he dragged the pads of his fingers over your inner walls, making you cry out, almost audible enough to be heard over the din inside the club.

****

“You can cry out louder than that, my love.”

****

His fingers left you, leaving you feeling empty, at least until you felt them take the slick that was coating them, and rubbing against your sensitive clit. You bucked against his hand, biting down on your bottom lip.

****

“I want to hear you! Open your mouth!”

****

You didn’t hesitate to obey, the look in his eyes was frantic with desire, with need and it almost sent you over the edge. Your lips parted, wantonly, and his smile returned, as did his fingers to your core.

****

He fucked you with those digits, relentlessly, and you rode them as hard as you could, never once letting go of his neck. His blue eyes held you entranced, he watched you get closer and closer and, just as you reached your precipice, about to fall into what promised to be the best orgasmn of your life, Thor smiled the most seductive smile yet, 

****

“Scream for me, I want them to hear you.”

****

You felt his fingers get impossibly quicker inside you and his thumb press against your clit, but that wasn’t what made you scream. As soon as your release shot through you, Thor sent what felt like electricity directly over your most sensitive flesh. He pulled his fingers out and cupped your cunt, the electricity wasn’t enough to hurt, or cause damage, not truly, but the sensual burn and tingle it caused had the desired effect and you screamed, and gushed over his hand.

****

The sensation went on and on, until you almost passed out and, finally, he stopped, leaving you almost boneless against him and clinging onto him so you didn’t fall.

****

You felt kisses along your neck, against your shoulder, the straps of your dress were gently pulled down your arms until they hung at your elbows. The feel of cool air against your breasts roused you and then the sensation of Thor’s wet and warm mouth on your nipple began to stir the heat in your lower belly, once again.

****

Thor was at his knees in front of you, worshipping at your tits like you were the God and not he. He held both globes in his palms, squeezing and moulding, sucking your nipples into his mouth and using his teeth to bite down on them. 

****

Every firm touch sent more arousal coursing through you, more desire and need and want until, within what felt like minutes, you were knocking on the door of an orgasm, again. 

****

“Thor… please… please, Thor…”

****

“Shhhh, Y/N… I know what you want.”

****

Without warning, Thor stood and spun you, so now his back was to the club and you were stood in front of him, panting with the desire to feel him inside you. Your hands went to that exposed patch of skin, again, you needed to touch and feel him under your fingers, you needed this to be real and-

****

Thor took your hands away, placing kisses to your palms to take away the sting of his removing you, and he pulled you to him, once again pulling up on leg to hook around his waist,

****

“Undo my belt and free me. I wish to claim you now,” 

****

Your hands dropped, without conscious thought, to the silver of his belt buckle, but Thor stopped you once more, all levity was gone from his face and he looked serious, almost… scared,

****

“I know you lost people too. Everyone did. I did.”

****

Your heart almost broke at the abject misery and anguish in those two simple words he spoke.

****

“So I must warn you… I will not lose someone, again. I sense the same need and desire to vanquish the loneliness and fear of this new world in you, that I have myself. I would want to keep you, as mine… in whatever form you choose. But I do not share. This,” Thor gestured behind him, at the club and the lost inhabitants, “it can never happen again. I give you warning. You will be mine, in all ways, the good ways, or we will leave it as this. That the God of Thunder gave you pleasure one night, that will surely surpass all other mortals attempts, both past and future.”

****

Thor grinned, a charming and almost boyish grin at his last sentence, showing you what he probably was like… before. You certainly remembered how famous he had been, how loved. Thor had been held up in Earth as a pinnacle of honour and decency and power. The attempt at humour was meant to be a careful distraction from what had to be a huge amount of pain.

****

Even Gods weren’t immune to the sorrow that possible rejection could bring.

****

“I promise not to hold grudges if you say no, I enjoyed watching you and bringing you such pleasure and-”

****

You shut him up with a kiss, pouring all your want and desire and need, for him and him only, into it. You wanted your God of Thunder and you wouldn’t hesitate to make sure he knew that for the rest of his days.

****

Thor kissed you back, hungrily and desperately, almost like he thought that this could be a joke and he had to throw all his skills into this one kiss so you would know what you were saying no to.

****

Your hands went back to his belt buckle and you frantically pulled and tugged on it, desperate to get him in your hand and inside your body.

****

“I need you, I want you.” You chant, in between kisses and attacking his clothing that was keeping him hidden, “Please, Thor, I don’t ever want anyone else and- wAH!”

****

You were now in his arms, legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and at eye level with him. Time slowed as you looked at each other, the sound around you got low and it seemed to almost get darker… the blue grew heavier…

****

You felt him, finally, open his trousers and then felt his cock nudging at your entrance. You look down and feel heat spread across you everywhere. Your God was  _ huge _ . Long and thick and already leaking his desire for you. You look back at Thor and convulsively swallow in nerves.

****

Thor’s lips gently met yours again, softly dancing across yours and soothing your nerves and building your desire back up. An inferno started to build inside, Thor was the only one that could quench it. 

****

“Deep breath, Y/N.” Thor smirked and, on his order, he slowly began to push inside you, once again taking his time and watching your face with a concentration unparalleled by any of your former lovers.

****

He stretched you so nicely, the burn faded within seconds and you felt so full, so connected. Thor hit every last inch of you and touched your g-spot, easily.

****

You tentatively rolled your hips against his, moaning at the feel of his thick cock moving inside you, and giggling when he slapped at you ass to make you still,

****

“Eager… well, so am I. You had best hold on, Y/N. I have waited too long to be patient.”

****

Once again proving that his version of “impatient” would never match the mortal men you had been with up until now, Thor slowly started to fuck you, his hips moving leisurely in and out of you. The stretch meant that you could feel every single inch moving across your inner walls and he made sure to only hit your g-spot in the softest of ways, until you were were lowering yourself on him to meet his thrusts, to try and increase the pressure on this most sensitive spot.

****

But Thor held you steady in his arms, barely giving you and inch to move about in,

****

“I have waited for too long to make this quick, my love. You will hold still and allow me to fuck you into oblivion, above all these mortals.”

****

“Yes… yes… but, oh, Thor!” 

****

Your yell was almost loud enough for people to hear, when he gave a particularly hard thrust into your desperate pussy, making you clench around him and pull on his hair in desperation.

****

“Oh, but I do like this… making you yell and cry for my attentions… making you weep with pleasure…”

****

Another hard thrust had you dropping your head to his shoulder weakly. In the back of your head you were impressed that he was still holding you up, with no apparent fatigue and that his breath was still even.

****

“If you beg me, I will let you release sooner, my love… but only if you beg for it.”

****

Your first instinct was to actually bite your lip and refuse. There was no actual hardship in being slowly and thoroughly fucked by Thor until you all but passed out. You would’ve held your peace, if it wasn’t for another bolt of pleasurable electricity directly over your clit that had you cumming spontaneously over his cock.

****

“Shit, shit! Thor!”

****

Your pleasure took on a whole new level when, mid orgasm, Thor harshly backed you against the bars on the other side of the balcony and began fucking you as hard as he could, 

pistoning into you and hitting your g-spot over and over, without even trying.

****

You have barely recovered from your previous orgasm when you begin to see stars and you cry out, helplessly, as ecstacy barrells through you, leaving you breathless once again.

****

But Thor is a God and his stamina will not be so easily tamed.

****

He pulls out of you and takes you back to the bars you were originally leaning against, this time he bends you over it so he is behind you and you can see all the masses, still dancing,  hikes up you dress so it’s resting at the small of your back, and plunges back inside you, immediately fucking you senseless again.

****

You hold onto the bars, all too aware that the force of Thor’s thrusts are beginning to cause clanging and banging sounds that are loud enough to draw attention.

****

“Cum for me, once more, Y/N!” Thor reaches down and rubs against your clit, flicking it firmly enough that it almost hurts, but still, it feels so good and you clamp down hard on him, yelling out one last time.

****

“Y/N!” Thor’s thrusts get sloppier and harsher and, on a growl, directly in your ear, Thor cums, shooting rope after rope inside you.

****

Slowly, he softens and, even more slowly, he pulls out of you. You hiss lightly when he presses what feels like napkins against your entrance, to help mop you up, and whimper when he spins you, taking you in his arms and sinking down to the floor with you as you catch your breath.

****

It takes what could’ve been minutes or could’ve been hours, you honestly don’t know, but eventually you remember how to speak and you turn your head so you can look at Thor. The God that you fell in love with,

****

“Napkins?”

****

“Everyone forgets, but I am also the God of Fertility. I must come prepared.”

****

You huff out a surprised laugh and shake your head, “To most people that would mean condoms.”

****

“I am a God, Y/N. I don’t carry disease and I couldn’t catch anything from you, not that you have anything to catch. I can tell.”

****

You always wore protection with your partners and had an IUD to help guard against any potential “accidental” pregnancies that still seemed to happen with condoms, so that didn’t surprise you, too much. 

****

“What now, Thor?” You finally ask, “I will admit I love you, even though we barely know each other. I admit that I have let life pass me by since… well, anyway. I want to be yours but I still want to be me, Y/N. I do not want to be a kept pet of yours. I have read what you Gods are like.”

****

“It was Zeus that was a terror for that, not anyone in my pantheon.”  Thor chuckled at your back. “I promise, Y/N, I have no wish to chain you. I just wish to be with you. I cannot go back, so I want to go forward, into the future, with you at my side.”

****

The future… it was a scary thing. And you had been avoiding it for too long. You looked over Thor’s handsome face and felt safe, however. He was everything you had ever dreamed about. You didn’t know how this would work, but you wanted to try. Besides, yout think to yourself as you look into his eyes before kissing him,

****

Electric blue had always been your favourite colour.


End file.
